Pirate King International Wiki
Welcome to the Pirate King International Wiki Pirate King International is an online, browser-based Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) that utilizes a turn-based combat system. The game plot is adapted from the success of the world renowned Japanese Anime and Manga franchise, One Piece. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Beginner's Guide 'Basic Interface' *'Character Bar - '''Displays the status of the main character, Berry, Power, Favor, Gold, Vitality, Life and Level *'Town Status - 'Displays a list of the task that can be completed daily. *'System & Message Display - 'Displays chat message, private message and system message. *'Chat Box - 'Basic chat box *'Game Menu - 'Set of basic icons that can be found in every MMORPG type of game. This includes Crew, Bag, From, Enchance (Upgrading Equipments). Research, Quest, Social (Guind, Friends, Ranking, Task), Team Battle, Character (Achievements), Exp Ball. Gem, Pet, and Zodiac System. *'Guide List or Info - 'This are list of guide which triggers when you level up. It is also a guide where you can receive a equivalent reward. *'Quest List - 'Displays the current quest and next available quest for a certain level. *'Orb Menu - 'Displays an external interface: World Map - Harbor - Resources - Hede - Help - Mail *'Daily Menu - 'Displays the additional task such as: Daily Task, Resources war- Rewards - Activity - Treasure Huunt - Production - AllBlue and Events. ''Guides by Dan Quincy Co animepiratesgg.blogspot.com VIP Guide VIP Guide or System is one of those options ingame which gives advantage to players who can avail it. How it works: VIP Level can vary on the amount you top up ingame. The level is up to 12 wherein in each level give you more power and more optiions which you can open. Here is a Link for the full infomation about VIP system (Advantages, How much top up needed, etc) http://pirate-king-international.wikia.com/wiki/VIP_GUIDE Guides by Dan Quincy Co animepiratesgg.blogspot.com Backpack Backpack System The Backpack is an in game feature that collects and stores a lot of your in game items. → Click this icon to open the Bag Interface There are 2 options to add more slots to your backpack, such as: 1. → Rucksack, you can get this item from events : ::: 2. → Gold, you can get this from quest and top up Bags are separated into 3 categories: 1. Item Bag: Main storage, you can unlock additional slots of the backpack with Gold or Rucksack. 2. Temporary Bag: Secondary storage, in case your main bag is full, the acquired item will be stored here temporarily for a limited time. 3. Task Bag: Task items will be stored into this bag automatically. Guides by Dan Quincy Co animepiratesgg.blogspot.com Gift Charm Gift Charm Pirates can also increase the stats of their main character or crew members by using the Gift Charm feature in Pirate King International. First: → Click this icon on the below of game interface to access crew information. Pirates have 3 alternatives to use the Gift Charm feature on their main character or crew members: 1. Item Gift → Receive Charm after smelting blue (minimum), red, and purple equipment at the Gift House. 2. Gold Gift → Pirates can also use Gold to increase their personal and crew members’ Charm. 3. Inherit Charm → Give another crew’s Charm who is of a higher level to another crew member. Help System: Click the Help icon on the upper-right corner of the game option interface as seen below' Guide List: After clicking the Help option, a Guide List will appear which will help you to learn the features in Pirate King International. When pirates complete each Guide List, he/she will receive a reward for the specific task chosen. Here is the interface: Quest Guide Reward Category:Browse